Visible light communication is a way of allowing devices to communicate with each other using signals embedded within a light output generated by a light source. For example, with a light-emitting diode (LED) circuit, a signal (sometimes called a light communication signal or a processed power signal) generated by a LED driver and sent to one or more LEDs can include a visible light signal generated by a modulation circuit. When the LEDs illuminate using the processed power signal and the visible light signal, the LEDs send light output. The light output of the LEDs can include a visible light communication (VLC) signal and can be received by a receiver. In such a case, the receiver can separate the VLC signal from the light output (sometimes called a light communication).